The Beauty In The Antique
by Cristal-Victoria-101
Summary: She is lost and worst of all alone; without him. She stays in the same town, same house, same personality, she the same girl but without him. And it all seems to be the same like before but if he's not there it's just not right. Holt/JacksonxFrankie. Songfic of 'This Town' by Niall Horan


A/N: Well this is a songfic of Nial Horan's "This Town" which I ,sadly, own nothing. I don't own Monster High either and yes again I sadly don't own it (sobs). Well ignore my heartbreakin' cries and read along. Hope you enjoy it :)

 ** _Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there_**

 ** _The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air_**

 ** _It's hard_**

The sunshine kissed her skin and she stupidly dreamed it was him. His soft lips brushing her mint skin and then, like always, she woke up. She rubbed her eyes, cleaning the tired out of them and it hit her nose. The amazing smell, cinnamon and spice together perfectly. It made her wanna cry, his smell, always so intoxicating. 'Get a grip Stein' she oredered herself, but I't was to hard

 ** _Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow run0ning 'round_**

 ** _It's funny how things never change in this old town_**

 ** _So far_**

 ** _From the stars_**

She walked out of the Starbucks as Toralei gave her a 'smile' if you could call it that. She lifted her gaze and frozs. he was there, walking towards her with her favorite smile, his amazing swag and his shoulders relaxed like always. She blinked nervously and as fast as he arrived, he dissapered. 'Perfect now your seeing things' she chuckled to herself and admired the same old habitant's like she had for 8 years.

 ** _And I want to tell you everything_**

 ** _The words I never got to say the first time around_**

She wrote down her day in the blank paper like she had since he left. It was as if he would read them and keep note of her life. But he never read them, he never even recived them. She wanted so bad to say it all his face, so many things she never told him. But he was gone and she had to cope with it.

 ** _And I remember everything_**

 ** _From when we were the children playing in this fairground_**

She admired the photos in her album. The memories were fresh in her brain since day 1. Him opening the doors as she entered rooms, how she saved him from Manny, being ditched in Cleo's party, the movies, the day he knew his doble personality, when she fought him in the mud and lost because of his strength, etc. She remeberd it all as if it was yesterday.

 ** _Wish I was there with you now_**

The first star poked out and she admired it. 'I don't do this but, there's a first time for everything right? I wish I'll see Holt and Jackson again and never let them go again'. '

 ** _Cause if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_**

If he was here it would be different. She'd grab a book and read away as he painted her. Or she would admire him as he'd blend sounds and make the perfectctunes. They dance at whatever was on his phone while everyone would be chuckling at their craziness.

 ** _Drive highways and byways to be there with you_**

He drove to wherever she was. Not caring the place, public, hour or the state she was in. He couldn't pass more than 2 hours without her presence and she would say he was exagerrating about it. But now she knew how it felt and sadly there weren't only highways and streets seperating them.

 ** _Over and over the only truth_**

 ** _Everything comes back to you_**

And she had lost her grip, again. She did everything to ignore the thought of him. But it was imposible. She always ended up thinking about him.

 ** _I saw that you moved on with someone new_**

Neighthan gripped on her waist as he listened to Clawd and Lala. She started to search for that unique smell and was greeted with a similar copy. But it was all she had now, it was like a second copy of home. Never as better like the original but almost as cozy. And she again, would just have to cope with it.

 ** _In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you_**

They met at the school, the beautiful "Monster High" home to all monster. 'Freaky flaws and all' she chuckled at her old quote and smiled to everyone who she saw. It was the 'Ex-Student Dance' and all her friends were there. Everyone asked her question like, if she was martied with Neighthan, if she had surgery's to have her body or even if she had done any stupidness to be so beautiful now. She limited to answer simply and cuddle into Neighthan's grip like she had done with him when they walked by these halls.

 ** _It's hard_**

 ** _So hard_**

She bit her lip so hard, that if she had blood, she'd be bleading badly. The question boomed in her ears 'Where's Holt and Jackson, aren't ya with them?' had been her death. She simply nodded her head in a 'no' and hold back the tears. She still couldn't give explanations, even if she wanted, she just couldn't.

 ** _You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_**

He was there, again. But as more as she blinked she noticed he was as real as Hoodude's virginity. And oh was that some real stuff. He had only entered the door and not even noticed her but It was enough for her to feel like a cannon at no time to explode.

 ** _Them butterflies—they come alive when I'm next to you_**

She felt what Taylor Swift would call "...butterflies in my stomach. The beautiful kind makin' up for lost time. Takin' flight". He hadn't say hi to her, he just sat across the room and stared deeply at her. Her grip on Neighthan's hand getting tighter by the second.

 ** _Over and over the only truth_**

 ** _Everything comes back to you_**

She didn't resist it anymore. She didn't resist using a great guy, who loved her as a puppy loves a bone. She didn't resist faking that she loved him. But most of all, she couldn't resist tthe live of her life, staring at her and not saying a word to her. It was not abouther anymore, it was all about him again.

 ** _And I know that it's wrong_**

 ** _That I can't move on_**

 ** _But there's something 'bout you_**

She ran out the door to the balcony as fast as her huge heels let her. She eventully got there and as she knew he would, he came to her. He didn't talk he only stared at the town like her

"It's beautiful ain't it? Just wondering how it never changed" He asked getting closer to her and staring down at her

"Yeah it's breathtaking. But it's old and I guess that's why nothing changes in it" She said obviously refering to herself

"Yeah it's like the beauy in those antique thingy's, you'll always see the beauty them no matter how much time passes" he responded grabing her hand and giving it a llitle squeeze.


End file.
